Gears of War:The End Begins
by HardcoreWeapon
Summary: Takes place when GOW2 does not happen and the locust overrun Jacinto. Chapter 3 is out. Chapter 4 might come out but is taking some time. there are only 4 chapters and there will be a sequel on the locust. please read and review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Knock Knock

**Gears of War: The End Begins**

Death and blood fill the morning air. "Jesus, Dom what have we done?" asks a battered and wounded Marcus Fenix. "We did our job Marcus. Nothing more." Replied Dominic Santiago as he crawled up to his comrade. The war against the locust had taken many years of bloodshed but eventually it came to a horrific conclusion. When the locust had finally conquered all the human cites the horde turned its full attention to Jacinto. The city, once thought to have been a safe haven from the horde was no more. The locusts made a full frontal assault, and when the city could not be taken back, it was blown to hell. There were no known survivors after what was called "Harvest Day". Even when the locust lost, they won. Marcus and Dom had been with the rest of delta squad in the outskirts of the city trying to stop the locust from invading, but when they could not the Harvest, a giant particle beam laser, the largest weapon in the COG's fleet, was fired. It burned the city down from the inside out. Marcus saw the blast and ordered the squad out but only he and Dom made it far away enough from the blast to not be killed. And now they were all that was left.

"So what now?" Dom asked. They stared out at the derelict, burning city as the sun rose higher into the sky. The once beautiful city was turned to a destroyed work of art during the war, but at least it had been safe from the threat of the horde's malevolent, destructive grip. But after Harvest day the city was nothing more. No longer a place of solitude and security, there was nothing left for survivors to salvage, that is if there were any survivors besides the last two members of Delta squad.

"We hope we can get to where we need to go, before we get killed by the Locust. Come on." And with that the two friends leapt over the sand bank they were hiding behind and back into a large battle between them and a group of ravenous Locust. Full automatic Lancer fire echoed through the humid midday air. All around them, growls and shrieks could be heard as one after another, slowly but surely, the Horde's numbers dwindled. Marcus felt the ground begin to tremble and shake as he looked towards an Emergence Hole that was rising from beneath the sand. "Dom, grenade!" shouted Marcus. Dom heard him and ran towards his comrade when a Locust drone, the basic infantry of the Horde, jumped from its bullet riddled cover at him. Thinking fast, Dom revved the chainsaw on his lancer and took a swing at his enemy. The swing connected with the drone's mid section and carved straight through it. With the locust's upper half still twitching on the ground, Dom raised his right foot and said "go to hell you locust son of a bitch!". With that he crushed the drone's head under his foot, with a sickening crack.

Dom left the mangled corpse of the drone and sprinted to Marcus's position. He unhooked a grenade from his belt and slid across the dirt towards Marcus. The grenade reached his hand just as the first Locust, a sniper, stuck his head out of the hole. Marcus swung the grenade around like a slingshot and threw it straight towards the hole. It landed about an inch from the sniper's head. Before the sniper could scream to the ten other locust beneath him to retreat, the grenade detonated with a resonating bang and sent thousands of pieces of shrapnel flying out in all directions, shredding the sniper's face to meaty, gore drenched ribbons. The resulting tremor from the grenade's explosion caused the hole to cave in, closing up the hole and killing the Locust within it. "Hell yeah!" Marcus yelled as he saw the grenade blow up the unlucky locust. Marcus reloaded his Lancer and Dom switched to his Hammerburst, a semi automatic assault rifle. They cautiously peered over the edge of the low concrete wall to see ten Locust drones waiting for them. They ducked back to safety as a chorus of bullets erupted from the Locust's weapons and tore into the hill behind Marcus and Dom's position. Marcus took his Longshot sniper rifle from his back and put away his Lancer. "Dom flank right while I distract them. And good luck." Marcus said as he leveled his sights on the closest drone's head. Marcus pulled the trigger and watched as the drone's head exploded in a shower of blood and gore. "GO!!" Marcus yelled as he aimed for a second Locust. Dom sprinted from cover towards the enemy's right, hoping not to be seen. He succeeded and reached cover in the form of a half destroyed concrete bunker. He looked around the side of the bunker and fired at the sheltering Locust. The bullets caught them by surprise, causing them to stand up and into the sights of Marcus and his Longshot. One by one Marcus felled his opponents with headshot after headshot. When all the Locust were killed Dom stood and beckoned for Marcus to approach. Marcus slung his Longshot over his shoulder and ran towards his friend. When they were together they took out their Lancers and walked towards the Gates of Jacinto. "Knock Knock." Said Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2:Storm The Gate

**Chapter 2: Storm the Gate**

The wall surrounding the smoldering city towered over the Gear's heads. "Over there" Dom said as he pointed to a huge pair of doors. Marcus ran to the door and searched for a button. Nothing. He kicked the button but it wouldn't budge. "They locked the door. Damn." Marcus says to Dom. "Can we get Jack to rip it?" Dom asked, referring to the robot they used to open locked doors that were too heavy to kick down. "Nah, it's too thick. We'll have to find another way." Just then the earth shook beneath their feet. "Get back!!" Marcus yells as the sand where they had previously stood erupted upwards to reveal a giant emergence hole. Dom and Marcus hid behind large boulders and prepared to jump out and catch the locust off guard. But nothing came out of the hole. They left the boulders to take a closer look but the hole was empty. "What the hell? An empty hole?" Dom said, visibly confused. The ground began to tremble again. But no hole formed. The shaking was coming from inside the hole.

They ran back to cover as a large machine burst up through the hole. Its left arm's tip was spinning and was glowing a pale blue. The color faded and the rotating section slid back to reveal a metal hand. The machine stood 8 feet tall and was heavily armored. "What the hell is that?" Marcus asked Dom. He answered "Drill mechs. We made them to try and attack the locust underground when the lightmass bomb didn't work but we were too late". "so how do we kill it?" Marcus asked. "The driver is in the chest. But to reach it you'll have to get on and open the hatch." Dom said. "Good. Cover me." Said Marcus, and with that he ran out from his hiding place and sprinted towards the mech. "Shit" Dom said as he jumped out of cover, rolled, stopped on one knee and fired three round bursts at the Locust that were escorting the mech. Holding his Lancer above his head, Marcus yelled fiercely as he revved the engine and sawed through the nearest drone's head. He kicked it down and turned to the next locust just in time to see it charge with a lancer of its own.

The two chainsaws clashed, spraying sparks in all directions. Marcus fought to overpower the monster but it was too strong. It shoved him to the ground and prepared to smash his face under its boot. Marcus rolled out of the way just as it brought its foot down where Marcus's head had been a second before. Marcus revved his gun's bayonet once more and sliced through his attacker's shin. The drone howled in pain and fell to the ground, writhing as it slowly bled out from the cut. Marcus left it to die as he ran to the mech, which was firing a Boomshot, a sort of rocket launcher that was fired from the hip, at Dom's position.

Marcus ran towards it, hoping to catch it off guard, but the mech saw him coming and fired at him. He ran straight into the shell with his arms covering his face. The shell exploded and he was knocked back five feet, shaken but still alive. He got to his feet and continued running. The mech fired a second round, but Marcus hurdled over it. He hit the ground at the same time as the shell, and was shot the last few feet towards the mech by the explosion. He landed on the mech's back and held on tight. He scrambled around to the door on the front of the mech. He rammed the open button with the butt of his lancer and jumped down as it opened. The drone jumped out with a flamethrower in his hand. It growled as it swung the flamethrower at Marcus, connecting with the back of his skull. Marcus fell to the ground and 

was about to be roasted alive when Dom's lancer erupted through the drone's stomach and shredded its guts, sending bits of intestine flying out of the hole in the drone's stomach. "Go to hell you locust BASTARD!!" Dom yelled. Marcus jumped to his feet and shoved is own lancer through the drone, just above Dom's own. The two friends bisected the unfortunate mech driver, Dom cutting down and Marcus carving up. The two halves fell to the ground, quivering and pouring blood. "I hate locust." Marcus said. "At least we have a way in." Dom said, pointing to the mech. Marcus and Dom climbed into the mech and drilled through the doors behind them. The mech burst through the door and powered down. The two Gears got out and prepped their weapons. Marcus swapped his Longshot for the mech's Boomshot and gave the sniper rifle to Dom, which he changed for his Hammerburst. They faced the smoldering city and heard weapon fire. Marcus turned to Dom and said "Lock and Load."


	3. Chapter 3:Back to the Streets

**Chapter 3: Back to the Streets**

BOOM!! A grenade explodes over Marcus's head. Dom snipes the drone that threw the grenade with the Longshot sniper rifle. Brains, blood and gore spray over Marcus's head as the drone head explodes from the impact of the bullet. Marcus leaps over the low concrete wall and out into the decrepit streets of Jacinto. As he hits the ground, he rolls and brings his Boomshot to bear. Sighting down the scope, Marcus finds a sniper with his sights on Dom and pulls the trigger. Two seconds later the section of the roof where the sniper had previously stood exploded outwards, collapsing the roof of the four storie building, crushing every locust soldier inside. "HELL YEAH!!" Dom shouted as he jumped from the second storey window of the building to Marcus's left. "What now?" Marcus said.

Just then Cole Train burst through a wall fifty yards ahead of where Marcus and Dom were standing. "What the hell?" Marcus yelled. "I thought he was dead!?" Dom said. Cole stood and dusted his shoulders. Then he turned to face Marcus and yelled "Hey wat's happening baby!?". Just as he finished speaking, a bezerker burst through the wall Cole had come through, making it ten feet larger in diameter. It rippled its muscles and flexed its sand brown armored plates, growling menacingly as it closed on its prey. Grinning sadistically at Cole as it picked him up and threw him with one flick of its wrist, crushing him into the ground and making a crater in the ground. It raised its mammoth-like foot and was about to crush Cole to a pulp when Dom fired his Longshot at the bezerker's deformed, armor plated head. The bullet collided with the Bezerker's forehead, crumpled and fell to the ground.

The bezerker changed its focus from the knocked out Cole, and looked at Marcus and Dom. It screamed savagely and charged straight towards them, plowing through everything in its path, including wounded locust, crushing everything. Marcus and Dom rolled in opposite directions to avoid the charging monster but it grabbed their feet and brought them crashing to the ground. Leaving Dom on the cracked asphalt road and picked up Marcus's eyes level with its own. What Marcus saw froze the blood in his veins. The eyes weren't blind. Bezerkers were blind. Marcus remembered the Lancer strapped to his back and pulled it off. He brought the chainsaw up to the bezerker's abdomen and revved. The blades bounced off of its skin at first but then cut in. the bezerker shrieked in pain and dropped him. Marcus scrambled to his feet and saw its stomach begin to ooze blood. This made him stop as well. Bezerkers weren't supposed to be hurt by normal weapons and yet he had cut it with his. The bezerker saw Marcus standing and got up to charge its prey once more, a deep, burning hatetred in its eyes.

It screamed a bloodcurdling shriek and charged. Marcus jumped out of the way as it rushed past, landing next to Dom. He turned and looked at his partner. Dom was knocked out but breathing. His pulse was weak and fading. He took the med kit from Dom's hip and gave Dom a shot of adrenaline and turned back to the bezerker. What he found was the bezerker looking back at him. It almost seemed to be studying him. He slowly reached for his Boomshot and found the handle. "Die you SON OF A BITCH!!" Cole yelled as he rushed the bezerker with his flamethrower. He fired a steady stream at the bezerker but it didn't do anything. The bezerker walked straight through the fire and punched Cole. He flew twenty feet back and landed. He didn't get back up.

Marcus let out a fierce battlecry and charged the bezerker with his Boomshot. He rammed the butt of his rifle into the bezerker's side and the force of the blow turned it around. He shoved the barrel of his weapon in the hole he made with his lancer and said "GO TO HELL YOU DAMN LOCUST!!". He pulled the trigger and the bezerker exploded outwards, spraying dark red blood and dirt brown guts in all directions. He put away his weapon and ran over to Dom. When he was up they helped Cole. When the three were standing Marcus said "Good to see you Cole. Where's Baird?". "They took him." Cole said, shaking his head. He pointed to the building he had been thrown out of. "In there." Marcus turned to face them and said "Move out."


End file.
